


In The Streetcorner Cafe

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the back of the Café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Streetcorner Cafe

A day off is not something that Cosima is used to, she's certainly not used to spending time in small greasy-spoon style street corner cafes and yet... here she is. Sat holding Delphine's hand in her own. They found this street corner cafe the day after Cosima felt well enough to leave the loft. It is barely long enough of a walk for her to stretch her legs but she doesn't mind. She is here for the company. Delphine sits, pressed tightly to her side. Her lips brush against Cosima's neck and Cosima smiles, the two of them drink in silence. This is where they will meet Mrs S and Sarah, with her friends, with Kira. The three of them helped save her. She loves Delphine, she always has, but Mrs S, Sarah and Kira are her family now. They might be small and imperfect, but she feels more alive than she ever has before.


End file.
